The Silly Nonsense Note 23 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the twenty-third silly note: Doctor Zhivago (35th Anniversary Edition) * Warning Screen * "The following preview..." * Disney's California Adventure Commercial * Recess: School's Out Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Atlantis: The Lost Empire Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Dinosaur Preview * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Preview * "More Previews After the Feature" * 1996 Warner Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * Turner Entertainment Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Upcoming Come Along Videos: Barney * Barney's Christmas Star Come Along * Barney's Halloween Party Come Along * Barney & Friends Come Along - Episode 12 - Look at Me, I'm 3! * The Best of Barney Come Along (1k Youtube Subscribers Special) * Sing & Dance with Barney Come Along (1k Youtube Subscribers Special) * A Holiday in the Park with Barney Come Along * Let's Go on Vacation Come Along * Barney's Animal ABC's Come Along * Barney & Friends Come Along Episodes for Seasons 4, 5 and 6 * Barney & Friends Come Along Episodes for Seasons 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 * Barney & Friends Come Along - Episode 13 - Down on Barney's Farm * Barney & Friends Come Along - Episode 14 - Having Tens of Fun! * Let's Go to the Zoo Come Along * Barney's Pajama Party Come Along Barney Come Along Previews * Barney's Imagination Island Come Along Preview * Barney Live! in New York City Come Along Preview The Upside Down Show Come Along Videos for Jomaribryan on YouTube (Coming Soon in 2015): * The Upside Down Show Come Along - Episode 1 - Birthday Party * The Upside Down Show Come Along - Episode 2 - Camping * The Upside Down Show Come Along - Episode 3 - Beach * The Upside Down Show Come Along - Episode 4 - Pet Shop * The Upside Down Show Come Along - Episode 5 - Movie Theater The Wiggles Come Along Videos for Jomaribryan on YouTube (Coming in 2015): * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 1 - Musical Instruments * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 2 - Haircut * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 3 - Jeff the Mechanic * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 4 - Safety * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 5 - Movement * The Wiggles Come Along - Episode 6 - Cows and Ducks The Doodlebops Come Along Videos for Jomaribryan on YouTube (Coming in 2015): * The Doodlebops Come Along - Episode 1 - Wobbly Whoopsie * The Doodlebops Come Along - Episode 2 - Queen for Deedee * The Doodlebops Come Along - Episode 3 - Look in a Book * The Doodlebops Come Along - Episode 4 - Jumpin' Judy Despite minimal fanfare for its return to home video, Sleeping Beauty resumed its place on store shelves across the US and Canada in the early spring of 1994. Even though Disney covered the release very little, the film sold roughly 6.5 million copies, setting the stage for what would likely be the greatest year Walt Disney Home Video would ever have; only time would warn. * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Lion King Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * The Aristocats Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * Aladdin Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * 1987 United Artists Logo * Main Titles/Prologue/"Hail to the Princess Aurora" * The Three Good Fairies/Gifts * Maleficent Arrives/Merryweather's Gift * The Fairies' Plan * At Maleficent's Lair * At the Cottage * Woodland Animals/Phillip Hears Aurora * "I Wonder"/At the Forest * "Once Upon a Dream" * Cleaning the House * Aurora's Return/'Just Wait Until You Meet Him'/Aurora and the Fairies' Argument * In the Past/"Skumps" * Phillip's Arrival/How to Warn Stefan * Aurora's Arrival/Maleficent Hypnotizes Aurora * Welcome Back, Aurora * 'We'll Put Them All to Sleep' * Back at the Cottage/Maleficent Ambushes Phillip * The Destined Hero/'I Shall Return' * Phillip's Escape * Maleficent's Revenge * Phillip vs. Dragon Maleficent/Maleficent's Death/The World is Saved * Happy Ending/"Once Upon a Dream" (Reprise) * "The End" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Barney Videos for Sean Horace (bigpurplemuppet99/kermitTHEdinosaur93): * Barney's Imagination Island * Barney Live! in New York City * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Musical Castle * The Backyard Show * A Day at the Beach * Three Wishes * Waiting for Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Rock with Barney * Barney in Concert * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Come on Over to Barney's House * Barney's Colorful World * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * It's Time for Counting My favorite 5 Barney concerts are Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Colorful World, are also released on home video. 2 of my favorite Barney live tours (Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour and Barney's Birthday Bash) and both in regular and Christmas of the live attraction, A Day in the Park with Barney at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando hasn't yet been released on home video in the US, just like my 5 Barney concert videos. My favorite 8 Barney & the Backyard Gang videos (The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney) released on home video in 1988-1991, along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, released on home video in 1993, that I have uploaded for Sean Horace on YouTube and on Dailymation.com. I also have 5 Barney 1996-1997 Home Videos (Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day) already uploaded on YouTube and Dailymation.com from bigpurplemuppet99/kermitTHEdinosaur93. Mastodon had a quite a prehistoric, purple and plush encounter while touring and playing in Indianapolis recently. According to Music Radar, when Mastodon showed up to the gig in the midwestern city, they saw their name sharing space on the marquee with that of the beloved purple dinosaur who entertains children known as Barney. Fans of the band know that a "mastodon" is an extinct, tusked mammal and Barney is obviously a dinosaur, but these two ancient creatures didn’t do battle upon meeting. Instead, they took advantage of a photo opp and hung out, partaking of libations. Guitarist Brent Hinds said, "We showed up the other day in Indianapolis, Indiana, and on the marquee of this venue it said 'Barney's Birthday Bash' and below that it said 'Mastodon,'" like the scene out of 'Spinal Tap.' Hinds continued, "We didn't know it, but there were two venues inside this giant place. We played upstairs and Barney played downstairs. He was done by 9, and we went on at 10. All the Barney people – Baby Bop, all the folks in the show – they came on stage with us and sang 'Creature Lives.' It was amazing. We hung out afterwards, drank beer and whiskey…" Barney and Baby Bop boozin' it up? You don't say! Fellow guitarist Bill Kelliher said, "It was something else. You know, the people in the Barney show, they're just like us. They're in a tour bus, we're in a tour bus. They play gigs, we play gigs. When I saw Barney was in the house, I told our tour manager, 'We have got to get a picture with Barney & Friends.' There are few things cooler than hanging (and drinking) with Barney. * "Musicradar.com: What was with you and that picture of Barney? all around * Bill Kelliher: "Oh man, good ol' Barney! We played a show with Barney. Barney's Birthday Bash." * Brent Hinds: "We showed up the other day in Indianapolis, Indiana, and on the marquee of this venue it said 'Barney's Birthday Bash' and below that it said ‘Mastodon.'" * Musicradar.com: Just like in Spinal Tap. * Brent Hinds: "Right out of Spinal Tap! laughs We didn't know it, but there were two venues inside this giant place. We played upstairs and Barney played downstairs. He was done by nine, and we went on at ten. All the Barney people – Baby Bop, all the folks in the show – they came on stage with us and sang Creature Lives. It was amazing. We hung out afterwards, drank beer and whiskey…" * Bill Kelliher: "It was something else. You know, the people in the Barney show, they’re just like us. They’re in a tour bus, we're in a tour bus. They plauy gigs, we play gigs. When I saw Barney was in the house, I told our tour manager, 'We have got to get a picture with Barney & Friends.' * Musicradar.com: That’s pretty hardcore. * Brent Hinds: "You can't get any cooler than Barney. He's a little dinosaur, man!" After some confusion, it appears that a Mastodon song from 2004's 'Leviathan' will indeed be featured in the new Disney-Pixar film 'Monster's University,' which is a prequel to animated favorite 'Monsters, Inc.' The pre-existing song 'Island' is utilized in a scene in the film, but will not appear on the official soundtrack. The filmmakers explained how and why 'Island' and Mastodon were chosen to factor into the film, saying, "There is a great moment in 'Monsters University' when we thought it would be funny if the tunes were some of the most intense heavy metal imaginable. Mastodon was the obvious choice. They show off an unexpected monstrous side for one of our great new characters." Sounds like the perfect fit and like Mastodon provided the "mood" music. The film lands in theaters this Friday (June 21) and now you have even more of a reason to go see it. So make plans to grab some popcorn, a large Diet Coke and settle into stadium-style seating to watch the animated feature and to hear a little Mastodon. Mastodon have history with film. The band scored the 2010 comic book film 'Jonah Hex' starring Josh Brolin and Megan Fox. Mastodon meeting the 10 kids of Season 9 of Barney & Friends in Indianapolis, Indiana to get a picture of David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna. The Cast of Elliot Moose: * Elliot Moose * Socks the Monkey * Lionel Lion * Paisley Bear * Beaverton Beaver The Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Cast: * Old MacDonald * Joanna * Alfred Pig * Celeste Cow * Lucinda Chicken * Poppycock Rooster The Rimba's Island Cast: * Rimba the Gorilla * Pria the Elephant * Ilana the Giraffe * Bakari the Crocodile * Ookii the Rhino * Paqutio the Lion The Kidsongs Cast: * The Kidsongs Kids * The Biggles (Billy, Ruby and Freckles) The Skinnamarink TV Cast * Sharon * Lois * Bram * C.C. Copycat * Ella Acapella 2 Wee Sing Favorites Characters: * Singaling * Warbly Barney Stage Shows * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * Barney's Big Surprise (1996-1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (1999-2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2003-2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) * Barney's Let's Imagine Live (2007) (Asia/Dubai) * Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) (South America; Asia) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) (Mexico; South America) VEE Corporation * Barney's Birthday Bash: Live in Concert (2010-2011) Theme Park Shows * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) * Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) Current The Fred Rogers Company Shows on PBS Kids: * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) * Peg + Cat (2013-present) * Odd Squad (2014-present) Nick Jr. shows from Sony Wonder (1995-1996): * Eureeka's Castle * Gullah Gullah Island * Allegra's Window Video releases from Nick Jr. Video * Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful * Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka * Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with Binyah Binyah * Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma * Eureeka's Castle: Christmas at Eureeka's Castle * Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise * Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas * Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle * Allegra's Window: Storytime Sing-Along * Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along with Binyah and Friends 2 new albums from Allegra's Window and Gullah Gullah Island: * Allegra's Window: Shake Your Doodles - Allegra's Favorite Songs * Gullah Gullah Island: Jump Up and Sing - Binyah's Favorite Songs My Funny Olympus Note Voice Recorder Sounds: * Huggy, Huggy, Huggy! * Theme Song * Elephant, Rhinoceros or Hippopotamus * Swallowing * What did you say? * Rufus * Banana Food Young * Gravity * A Trip to the Moon * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Colors & Shapes * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Beach Party * Let's Go to the Circus! * Singing Train * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Peg + Cat